


Twice Amazon, Twice Bat

by BrokenWingedTenshi



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bisexuality, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Coffee Lover Tim Drake, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gay Panic, Good Parent Selina Kyle, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason is a Dork, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, Mentioned Diana (Wonder Woman), Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Linear Narrative, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pansexual Character, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Protective Diana (Wonder Woman), Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Tim Drake, Resurrected Jason Todd, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tim Drake Needs a Break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenWingedTenshi/pseuds/BrokenWingedTenshi
Summary: Diana steps out into the sunlight of her beloved Themyscura. Home of her heart. She is not fond of the pageantry, leading the four girls that follow her down the ramp of her jet. She ignores the applause at her arrival, gravitating toward her mother as the footsteps behind her prompt the announcement of another Amazon long due for a return home. Diana cracks a smile."Second daughter of our honorable Queen Hippolyta," Her midnight hair hung down her back, making her blue eyes pop as they shone with the light shining down upon her home. "-wielder of the true creation soul" Her golden arm bands and the sword at her side glinted as she stepped fully into the light. "-sister of the amazons!"  She stepped onto the soil of her homeland, the magic of this place linking itself to her very soul, her head held high. "Second princess of Themyscura, Athena Marinette Prince!"She was home.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Jason Todd, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Tim Drake, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Emilie Agreste & Bruce Wayne, Juleka Couffaine/Alix Kubdel, Juleka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Alix Kubdel, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Comments: 145
Kudos: 386





	1. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the situation in Paris, the Amazons are long due for a reunion

The defeat of Hawk Moth was not quiet. It was not drawn out or long. Ladybug, clad in her red and black armored corset and skirt, reminiscent of Wonder Woman, was quick to summon her allies. Her team stood behind her, and she wasted little time. She raced through the Akumatized civilians (even with all that power they were still just civilians to her) as her teammates took them down. They left slightly mangled villains in their wake, their scarlet forms laying prone on the ground. Bunnyx and Wasp took down the villains without ever using their special powers. It wasn't that they couldn't. Due to training with Ladybug in what time they could spare, the five colored sections of their weapons stood for five uses of their special abilities before a forced de-transformation rather than five minutes after one use. She had met Alix and Chloe at the school Diana insisted she attend under the name Marinette Prince. At least she was a senior.

Alix had a good heart, and she never backed down from anything if she could help it. They had become fast friends. She was the first ally Marinette called on. White and blue armored spandex covered her from neck to toes. Her blue mask had white eye shields and she wished she had one just like it all the time. Her wild pink hair grew longer and beside her umbrella was a gun filled with rubber bullets.

Due to a liar present in their class, who Marinette quickly outed and saw to the punishment of, Chloe had been an outcast for years. She knew the girl hadn't always been the kindest, but she was working to be better. If she was willing to try, Marinette was willing to help. Her suit was a hopeful honey gold color, black hexagon shapes coming together to make geometric patterned stripes across her chest. Three thick stripes that wrapped around her and stopped at the open back of her suit, where iridescent wings grew out of her back. The stinger at her waist was accompanied by a curved blade at her other hip. Her mask was all sharp edges and hexagon patterned eye shields. Wasp was Chloe's second chance.

Chat Noir, Leviathan and Protector followed her path from the rooftops, taking out any akumas up there and any flight based villains that Wasp didn't get to first. They made sure no one got the drop on her. Anyone coming after her would've had to get past those three first, which she couldn't see happening.

Adrien Agreste was the one ally she hadn't chosen. He was a good kid, but he was just a model. A very fit one, which was to his advantage when he began training with her, but just a model. Alix and Chloe were only temporary heroes at first, and she had kept them well out of the line of fire until she knew they could handle it. She had no such authority over Chat. He had gotten his miraculous at the same time she had, and only the Guardian had the authority to take it away. So, whether she liked it or not, she was stuck with him. Which meant she put him through hell to be sure he could keep up. She would not have his death on her hands. His all black leather suit with the bell at his collar was playful, but his baton was accompanied by a small shield at his side and his bell never made any sound. His catlike eyes were filled with lethal amusement. In the end, she was glad to have him on her side.

She'd met Kagami when she picked up Adrien from fencing practice to go to training. His father was easily influenced by her connection to Diana Prince, a powerful name to be sure, tied to the most famous names in America. Names like famous journalists Clark and Lois Lane-Kent, billionaire philanthropist Bruce Wayne, and brilliant scientists Barry and Iris West-Allen. He buckled easily under the weight of her connections, highly approving of her "tutoring sessions" with his son. When Kagami asked of her relation to Adrien, Marinette had chuckled and informed her that she was his teacher. With a sulking Adrien off to one side, the two shook hands and exchanged pleasant conversation and phone numbers. Adrien couldn't run from Marinette (which he had tried before) if Kagami kept him in line until she arrived. She was a little closed off, a little awkward, but she had a good heart. She was a great ally to have, easy to train, and serious about helping people. Her suit was beautiful, a deep maroon patterned with realistic looking scales. Her blue tinted hair, which she was growing out at the insistence of her amazon teammate, turned red at the tips, mask detailed with horns and red swirls, and twin swords adorned her waist. Diana had insisted they take her home with them when they left for Themyscura. For now, Marinette was content to convince Kagami's mother that if the education at Francois-Dupont was good enough for the sister of Diana Prince, it was good enough for Kagami too.

Marinette hadn't been too sure about Juleka. She was soft and shy, and she lacked confidence. It wasn't until someone tried to bully another student in front of the goth that Marinette saw her truth. The nature she hid behind that soft exterior. She had bolted up so fast her purple tipped hair left the air tainted with the scent of grapes. She slammed the bully up against the wall and snarled at them that if she ever caught wind of them so much as look at their almost victim the wrong way again she would drown them in the Seine. Marinette could feel the chaos in the girl, raging against her tight hold on it. Marinette thought Juleka would've made a fantastic cat. Seeing as that role was already taken, she went off of Juleka's protective nature and gave her the turtle. Black armored spandex pants and an armored forest green corset top covered her skin. Her black arm bands mimicked Marinette's and; by extention, Diana's. Two angular green shields were strapped to her sides, and when she slammed them together they created a dome, which she could make see through or solid at will. Diana tried to adopt her but settled for taking her home with them for a little while when they eventually went home.

Heroes' Day was supposed to be a tribute to the Miraculous wielders, a way to thank them for all they'd done. Even Diana had come down for the parade. With two amazons and miraculous wielders Marinette had trained herself since Hawk Moth had made his debut six months ago, he stood no chance. No matter how many akuma he called up, the team took them all down, Ladybug catching their akumas as her team released them. Hawk Moth's ally sent out a monster to help him, but even that was not enough to keep him from the wrath of the amazons. Diana caught one foot with her lasso, Ladybug snagging the other with her yoyo, and they pulled him down. His accomplice showed up soon enough. She called herself Mayura. It was all too easy for the amazons to take their miraculous. Gabriel Agreste and Nathalie Sancouer were arrested soon after for domestic terrorism and aiding and abetting respectively.

When the heroes left the scene, it was to the guardian they went. The return of the butterfly and the peacock led to the return of the rest of the miraculous as well. Once the box was complete, Master Fu transferred guardianship to Athena Marinette Prince. The new protector of the miraculous box. She does not hesitate to accept. And then it is time to go home. Except, she isn't ready to say goodbye. So when Diana offers to speak to the parents of her friends, she is ecstatic.

Tomoe Tsurugi agrees, under the impression that this is a training trip. In some ways, she isn't wrong. Kagami will be trained by a fierce race of warrior women. When she returns, she will have never been stronger.

Andre and Audrey Bourgeois agree, thanking Diana for taking care of their daughter (though they really mean to thank her for taking Chloe away). Diana isn't sure she's ever going to return Chloe if this is the way her parents act.

Anarka Couffaine agrees, simply because Juleka wants to go. She's never seen her daughter so happy as she is with her new friends. She only asks that Diana sends her pictures ever now and again. Diana agrees without hesitation.

Mr. Kubdel simply has no choice. Diana informs him that his daughter has been selected to study abroad for the next year. She is to be Alix's host. And technically, it's the truth. The amazons intend to educate her on whatever she sees fit to learn.

When they set off in Diana's jet, there is no one to see them off. The girls have already said their goodbyes to their families. With Diana in the pilot's chair, they make good time. A little under 24 hours. Themyscura sprawls beneath them, rolling green and beautiful ivory buildings. Temples reminiscent of those in Athens. The sun shines on them, glinting off gold, marble and ivory. When they land, Diana is first down the ramp.

"A joyous greeting to she, first daughter of our honorable Queen Hippolyta, wielder of the Lasso of Hestia! Champion and sister of the amazon people! The first princess of Themyscura, the lady Diana Prince!"

Diana steps out into the sunlight of her beloved Themyscura. Home of her heart. She is not fond of the pageantry, leading the four girls that follow her down the ramp of her jet. She ignores the applause at her arrival, gravitating toward her mother as the footsteps behind her prompt the announcement of another Amazon long due for a return home. Diana cracks a smile.

"A joyous welcome to she, second daughter of our honorable Queen Hippolyta," Her midnight hair hung down her back, making her blue eyes pop as they shone with the light shining down upon her home. "-wielder of the true creation soul" Her golden arm bands and the sword at her side glinted as she stepped fully into the light. "-sister of the amazons!" She stepped onto the soil of her homeland, the magic of this place linking itself to her very soul, her head held high. "Second princess of Themyscura, Athena Marinette Prince!"

She was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette as an amazon? More content nobody asked for but I'm delivering anyways because AAAAAAAAAAAAA


	2. Eighteen Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time on Themyscura is far too long and not nearly long enough. Marinette almost wishes she could do it all again.

Eighteen months.

A lot can change in eighteen months. A small, rebellious skater girl might become a woman, unwilling to take no for an answer. Unable to give up on anything or anyone until she had exhausted her options and herself. That woman might grow out her hair into long, bubblegum pink waves that fell midway down her back and would bounce with her raucous laughter. She might become a warrior, skilled and knowledgeable on anything you could think to ask her and some things no one ever would.

A previously stubborn, bratty blonde might grow out of her attitude to become proud and strong. Not humble by any means but surely never boastful. Understanding her limits and just how far she could push those around her. She might lose the inclination to please her mother at the expense of her happiness and her sanity. She might gain a new mother and a nation of sisters in arms in the strangest of places. A land out of time itself.

A warrior in her own right might begin to understand that she does not have to stand alone. It is okay for her to ask for help, and it is perfectly wonderful to have people who will answer her call to arms. She might meet women like her, skilled in combat but not so much When it comes to people. They might decide that she is precious, someone they would gladly lay down their lives for. She might, for the first time in a very long time, understand what it is to be loved.

A shy young woman with an explosive temper might learn to better temper her anger. How to channel it into magic. She might become quite adept at it, learning alongside a girl she'd met in Paris who helped her along. Saw something in her worth cultivating. Saw her worth befriending. She might come out of her shell, happy and fierce and free. She might learn that she does not ever have to bow to the will of the unjust. She has all the tools she needs to be a force for good, if she will use them. She might promise herself that she will be that force.

A young woman from a land out of time may deny her sister again and again for the rights to a chest of magical artifacts she was entrusted with after saving the world. Because no matter how good her sister's intentions may be, she cannot part with the only thing that proves to her that she is not alone in a room full of people who barely know her. She might learn an ancient language, fight an ancient beast and visit a temple in Tibet to further her knowledge of the beings she now guards with her very life. She might begin to understand the inner workings of the world.

In the eighteen months following the defeat of Hawk Moth, all of these things came to pass. Marinette watched her friends become strong, confident women. She smiled on gleefully as they all stood before her mother. Queen Hippolyta greeted the girls warmly.

"My darling girls, you have come so far in such a short time. You have learned much, and grown more. Today, I ask you to take on an ancient mantle. I ask you to join us as our sisters in arms. To represent our interests in the world of men . . . to make us proud. I ask you . . . to become amazons!"

Her powerful voice brought the gathered crowd of warrior women to cheers. The four girls kneeled, and Hippolyta lifted her head.

"Alixandra. What say you?

Alix looked up, hand fisted over her heart.

"It would be an honor and a privilege to take up such a mantle."

Hippolyta smiled, and gestured to her left.

"Then come forward my child."

Alix stood, moving to where she had gestured. She was presented with a pair of golden arm bands and a sword. The arm bands were fastened on and she attached the sword's sheath to her belt. Bowing to Queen Hippolyta, she moved to stand beside Marinette. This repeated near identically for Kagami, Chloe and Juleka. Once that was completed, Queen Hippolyta turned to her people.

"Amazons! Welcome our sisters!"

The roar of the gathered crowd was deafening.

~~~~~

Eighteen months on Themyscura was simultaneously far too long and not long enough. Marinette missed the world of mortal men. She loved her home. And unfortunately, she knows this will mean goodbye to her friends. Her sisters. And how can she bare that?

In the end, she has no other choice. They shed tears, but she refuses, holding a fisted hand to her heart. Her eyes show her resolve. They straighten in response.

"This is not truly goodbye. For an Amazon, it never is. We will meet again. Until then, we need only live. Proud and free. Represent our sisters well. Live your lives here in Paris or create new ones elsewhere, but never forget what you have learned."

Steady tears fall down their faces, though they smile at her. She resists the urge to cry along with them, her pride not allowing it though her lip quivers. Juleks sets a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll do you proud Mar."

A single tear slips down her cheek.

"I know you will."

~~~~~

The next time the Justice League meets (they have also brought the titans but they are barely acknowledged by the big name heroes), Wonder Woman brings along another amazon. Batman knows this by the way the girl holds herself. Diana stands proud.

"I ask that you welcome my younger sister Marinette, Grand Guardian of the Miraculous."

Koriand'r gasps. She flies up to the girl and kneels. Zatanna is not far behind.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Grand Guardian! My people have heard tell of the power your order wields. We are greatly honored by your presence."

Zatanna nods her head.

"I too have heard the legends of the Miraculous jewels and the Order. I am humbled by your visit."

Marinette smiles, a soft laugh leaving her. She rests a hand on the women's shoulders, and they look up.

"The pleasure is mine. Please stand."

They do as they are told, and Diana nods, pleased with herself. She notes the people in the room, before zeroing in on Batman.

"Diana?"

"Yes?"

Marinette can practically hear her grin at where she knows this is going.

"I'll be going to Gotham next."

Robin nearly chokes.


	3. The Batfam are Bad at Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the chapter title says

When he came to the meeting Diana had called, barely acknowledging ~~completely ignoring~~ his oldest son (Nightwing was a hero in his own right, but that didn't mean Bruce had to like it), this was not what he was expecting. First off, he hadn't known Diana was even capable of looking as proud of anyone as she did her sister. He didn't expect Starfire and Zatanna to bow and talk about . . . magic jewels??? And he certainly didn't expect to drive home from the Hall of Justice with one more passenger in the Batmobile.

Nightwing had agreed to return to Gotham for the time being to help him figure this out. He didn't like it. Not one little bit. But he'd rather have the girl in his home where he could ~~try to control~~ watch over her rather than have her ~~running free~~ causing havoc in his city.

Marinette, as she had been introduced, went with him easily. Alfred led her to a room and Robin followed. She could tell he was following her. She knew what he intended even before the lock clicked into place on her elegant jail cell. Chuckling to herself, she drops her duffle bag on the bed. It doesn't take her long to put everything away, and she quickly became bored. She doubted the bats would get to their interrogation tonight, so she just shrugged her shoulders and summoned Kaalki's Voyage.

During her training, Marinette had become a living Miracle Box. For now, the kwamis remained artfully hidden in her psyche, and she could release them or call upon them whenever she got ready. Which, lucky for her, meant she could use their abilities without ever needing to transform.

Stepping through a portal into an alley in downtown Gotham, she walked out into the street confidently, enjoying the sound of her stiletto boots on the concrete. Her black skirt swished just right around her hips and the simple white button up she had paired it with hugged all the right places. In layman's terms, she looked hot. Maybe that's why she was being followed. Unfortunately for her stalker, her destination was just up ahead.

Gotham Café was cute and had a nice feeling to it. The menu was based off the heroes and villains of the city, and she enjoys the dark wood of the walls and booths situated to give customers just enough privacy to be comfortable. Strutting up to the counter, she grins at the boy behind it.

"Hi there! Can I get a 'Not Poisoned Ivy' salad, an 'It's A Bomb!' club sandwich and a 'Red Robin the Coffeeholic' with three extra shots of espresso? To go, if you please."

The boy just nods, writing her order down and asking for her name.

"It's Marinette. Mari if you don't want to write the whole thing out."

"I'll call you up when it's ready."

She looks around and notes that there's no empty booths or tables. There is, however, a man with dark hair, a shock of brilliant white through it. He's big and surly, but the energy he gives off isn't unpleasant, if a little tainted. So she makes her way over.

"Excuse me."

He looks up lazily, blue eyes taking her in with a languid smile.

"Can I help you miss?"

"As a matter of fact- there are no empty tables. Would you mind if I sit here?"

She can hear the whispers, studiously ignoring them and arching a brow. He barks out a laugh.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"

A grin tugs across her lips as she takes her seat, and they make small talk until their food is ready. The timid boy from earlier calls her at the same time as a flirtatious girl wearing too much eyeshadow calls his. Apparently his name is Jason, he's nineteen (only a year older than she appears) and he's lived in Gotham all his life. From what she can tell, he doesn't get along well with his father, but loves his brothers quite a lot. Once she pays, she picks up her food and says goodbye to Jason, insinuating that she will see him for dinner the next day with a kiss on the cheek, which successfully wards off the flirty waitress. He shoots her a grateful look, and she winks at him as she steps outside.

Unfortunately, Marinette's stalker does not take the hint as easily as the waitress did. Fortunately, the arm that snakes around her waist is attached to a newly acquainted ally.

"Wow, I'm hurt Pix. You were really in so much of a hurry you'd just leave me to wander nighttime Gotham alone?"

She giggled softly, bumping him with her shoulder.

"Well, you looked pretty busy with that waitress."

Jason rolled his eyes playfully, tucking a few stands of hair back behind her ear.

"Aw, come on Pix, don't tell me you're jealous. A girl like that couldn't even begin to compare to you. Besides, she backed off so fast after you walked up I almost think you threatened her life in some weird girl language."

Marinette shrugged her shoulders, giving a knowing smile.

"In a way. I pretty much gave her the universal signs for 'He's taken. Back off or else.'"

Jason whistled, following her lead. She leaned against him, going up on tip toe to whisper in his ear.

"Got eyes on the stalker? Squeeze my side once for yes, twice for no."

He squeezes once, sending a little shiver down her spine.

"You wanna take it?"

He squeezes once.

"Chuckle and look at me like I'm seducing you. I'll pull you into an alley and when they follow I'll leave it up to you."

No does exactly as he's told, and her body reacts immediately to his low chuckle and the way his voice becomes rougher as he speaks again.

"If ya wanted it that bad Pix, all ya had to do was ask." The look he levels her with makes her wish she was really seducing him instead of pretending to get rid of a stalker. Because good goddess what she wouldn't give to have him look at her like that all the time.

She looks around and leads him into a alley a little ways down where he backs her up against a wall. She gasps softly at the feeling of his breath against her neck. She's by no means weak but she has a feeling this man would make her beg for mercy. When he actually lays his mouth to her skin and kisses her neck, she lets out a breathy little sigh, followed by a squeak as he bites down. She's absolutely certain he's going to leave a mark, and she won't even complain.

"You know, it's poor hygiene to make out in a place like this."

She knows that voice. Rolling her eyes, she looks to the opening of the alley to find a familiar black and blue clad vigilante.

"Get lost Nightwing. A little busy here."

Jason rewards her sass with another little nip, and she squeaks. His soft growl against her neck makes her squirm, and she turns an acid glare Nightwing's way before a sugar sweet smile adorns her lips.

"If you wanted to watch, you could've said so."

Jason bites down a little harder, and she hisses softy, holding him to her. Nightwing shakes his head in disbelief.

"You aren't actually gonna do that back here."

Marinette chucked.

"Whatever you say bat boy. But you're gonna get a lot more than you bargained for.'

She hops up and Jason catches her, and now she's pinned between his body and the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist. Nightwing goes bright red and marches into the alley, tearing Jason off her. He raises his fist but Jason speaks.

"Hey Dickie Bird."

Nightwing stills, sighing and face palming.

"Of course you'd end up making out with Wonder Woman's little sister in some back alley."

Jason does a double take, a sly grin tugging across his lips.

"You telling me an Amazon wants to bang me?"

Marinette and Dick speak at the same time.

"No!"

"Yes."

Jason goes to pass Dick, but he's held back by his older brother.

"Come on man, let a guy have a little fun. She's an Amazon! When am I ever gonna get this chance again?"

Marinette ducks under Nightwing's arm and kisses Jason full on the mouth, before dodging as both of them go to grab her. She's at the mouth of the alley before either can even blink.

"You'll get the chance again real soon Jaybird. It's only my first night in Gotham after all. Good night boys.~"

And with that, she disappeared back to her room. Nightwing attests that he really saw her out in the city, but none of the cameras show her leaving the room. Bruce and Damian both insist that it must have just been someone who looked like her. They refuse to believe their security system would miss her sneaking out and back in again.

At breakfast, Marinette sends him a wicked grin before she's led back to her ~~jail cell~~ bedroom, and he knows she must have covered the marks Jason gave her last night with makeup.

Halfway across the city, Jason can't stop thinking about those mischievous blue eyes.

Just up in her bedroom, Marinette doesn't know what she was thinking but she knows one thing. Jason Todd is going to get her into trouble. And really, she can't bring herself to be all that upset about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo this chapter didn't go at all like I planned but I kinda like the direction it went anyways.


	4. Take A Hint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has no patience for girls who can't take the hint.  
> Jason is whipped.  
> Frustrated original Robin noises.  
> Sunshine Boi meet city of crime.

Marinette eats lunch with the bats, but she declines dinner. She would really rather not spend time engaging in trivial conversation with her jailers. Not that they're very effective, but they don't know that. She completely ignores the shadow of Nightwing when she again steps out into the streets of Gotham later that night. It's no problem at all to find Jason. That waitress from yesterday has latched onto his arm, this time wearing tiny little shorts and a crop top. Jason looks very uncomfortable. She clears her throat, arching a brow at the girl with an air of danger.

"You're in my spot. Excuse yourself . . . or I will."

The waitress flicked honey blonde hair out of her eyes, sneering at Marinette in her bluebell blue halter dress, hugging her curves to her waist and then flaring out in a tasteful rendition of a classic design. She huffed softly.

"You're that tramp from the restaurant. The one Brody was talking about all day. Thanks to you he wouldn't close for me last night. I bet you spread your legs for that little dork. This guy doesn't need a slut like you in his life."

Marinette chuckled softly.

"Really? I could've sworn I made out with Jason last night. Why didn't you tell me you were also the guy who took my order Jaybird?"

He shrugged, trying to yank his arm free from the vicelike grip this girl had on his arm.

"We _were_ a little busy. Guess it didn't seem important."

Marinette was getting tired of this girl, so she stalked forward and gripped her shoulder, yanking the blonde off of Jason. He immediately wrapped his now free arm around her waist, and she grinned up at him.

"There we go. Your arm doesn't hurt, does it?"

He shook his head, flexing around her, making her giggle.

"Feels just fine to me Pix."

Inadvertently, his flexing had drawn her closer to him, and when she opened her eyes after her little giggle, her breath caught in her throat at the sight of that breathtaking blue. She noted the little green flecks hidden there, unknowingly drawing herself closer to look at them.

"Well don't let me interrupt. Just a **_much better option_** than whoever this chick is."

Jason flipped her the bird, before bringing his free arm to join the first around Marinette. He chucked softly, giving a little kiss to her nose, which scrunched at the option. The gagging noises in the background made her frown slightly.

"One sec Jaybird."

He let her go with a nod and a playful grin. The amazon grabbed the girl's wrist, twisting her arm behind her back in a slightly painful position.

"You have two options. You can keep flirting with my man and I can break your arm, or you can leave with all your limbs intact. What say you?"

The girl whimpered, staying as still as she could to avoid breaking her own arm.

"Please don't. Please. I'll go- I won't bother you guys again. Just- I need my arms dude. I have to be able to work."

Marinette softened, letting her up.

" . . . Okay. Be more careful though, alright? You can't just talk to people the way you do. It's gonna get you in serious trouble sooner or later."

The blonde nodded and scrubbed at her eyes, which were tearing up. She offered a small smile before turning and going on her way. Marinette deflated a little, and Jason settled an arm over her shoulders.

"You alright Pixie?"

She chucked softly.

"Is that what Pix is short for?"

He nodded, playing with the ends of her hair. She seemed tired, and the least he could do after all that was make sure she was alright.

" . . . I'm okay. People are just . . . exhausting."

She crossed her arms over her chest almost defensively, and he tugged her a little closer, wrapping her up in a hug and offering what little comfort he knew how.

~~~~~

It would take nothing short of a miracle to convince Batman that his security system had failed, Dick decided. He needed physical evidence. If he thought he could contain her, he would've dragged Marinette herself back to the bat cave. As it was, he was aware the chances were slim to none he could hold an Amazon against her will.

In lieu of that, he decided he would settle for video evidence. However, unfortunately for him, after that little altercation with the blonde, it rained, sending Marinette and Jason running. And, try as he might to keep it dry, shorting out his camera. He was mildly glad that it was just rain in the early spring rather than the snow that had blanketed the city for the winter months.

But that didn't mean he wasn't frustrated with this turn of events. After nearly an hour of searching for wherever Marinette and Jason had gone, he decided to head back to the bat cave. Maybe tomorrow night.

~~~~~

When it started raining, Marinette and Jason had run for it. They ended up under the awning of what she thought might be a hotel. Jason shook like a dog, making her squeal and laugh as the water he shook off splashed her.

He wrapped both arms around her and leaned his head against hers. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been out in the rain with a friend.

Suddenly, a voice sounded behind her that made her stiffen.

"M'lady?"

She turned slowly, a small smile edging its way onto her lips.

"Hi chaton."

Jason noted her smile and loosened his hold on her in case she wanted to go. She didn't, turning and pressing her back against his front with a devious grin, laying against his chest.

"Long time no see my brother."


	5. Panic At The Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! Marinette fell asleep with her boys and now the bats are losing it.

After a long night of talking in Adrien's hotel room, Jason on one side and her brother in arms on the other, she had learned quite a lot. Adrien's mother had been the cause of Hawk Moth's reign of terror. With a call to Diana, and a little help from a few magic users, she had woken from the magical coma the peacock brooch had put her in.

Emilie had returned to her home in England, taking her son with her for nine months while he learned a bit more about business. He and his cousin Felix had sparred and trained, keeping him on his toes. Once he'd finished his studies, Agreste became his company to run as he saw fit.

The first thing Adrien had done was amend the contracts with the models to afford them better care. He started hiring people with more diverse body types, and up and coming designers were given their big chance. He had given his cousin shares of the company, and they were running it as co-CEO's of the Agreste Conglomerate. Felix had even hyphenated his last name to include Agreste.

Currently, Felix was running things at the France offices. He hated travel. Air travel especially. Because of that and Felix's more introverted and slightly surly demeanor, Adrien was often the one to go on business trips. This time, he was here to meet with the Wayne family. (The irony was not lost on her.)

She had meant to return to her pretty prison cell. Really, she had! She was enjoying playing cat and mouse with Nightwing. But unfortunately, her boys were just too warm and comfortable. So while it wasn't ideal, she wasn't surprised to wake up sandwiched between them. (Not like that- get your mind out of the gutter!)

She yawned softly and Adrien shifted. Sitting up slowly, he rubbed at tired green eyes. She followed him into an upright position. Jason mumbled softly at the loss of heat, cracking his eyes open and scrubbing the sleep from them as he sat up, sleep mussed dark hair looking both incredibly hot and unreasonably adorable at the same time. Mari gave a high pitched whine before yanking a pillow from under Adrien to smack Jason with.

"That's not fair! You can't just keep getting hotter!"

He blinked at her a few times before giving a lazy smile and tugging gently on her arm.

"Come back to bed with me Mari.~"

Her face went bright red and she whined again. Adrien chuckled beside her, laying down on her lap to show a catlike grin.

"You've got good taste purr-incess.~"

He . . . he actually purred at her.

_"Guuuuys! No fair!"_

~~~~~

When Bruce noticed Marinette not at the breakfast table even after Damian and Dick had left for their daily responsibilities (Tim was still asleep, thankfully), he was a little worried. Sure he wasn't fond of magic, and he didn't speak to the girl much, but that didn't mean he was going to let her starve.

"Alfred, would you take our guest a plate to her room please?"

Alfred just looked at him in that way that said he knew more that Bruce did. (He usually did.)

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary."

Bruce just furrowed his brows.

"And why is that?"

His butler gave a secret smile.

"Because she isn't in her room. In fact, she isn't anywhere in the manor at all."

. . .

Diana was going to kill him.

~~~~~

Since she'd more than likely already been discovered missing, Marinette decided she was going to have a nice day. Dressed once again in her blue halter dress with the swishing skirt after it had been dried for her, she and the boys had sought out a nice cafe to have a light breakfast in. Actually, it was quite pleasant.

"So Princess, been continuing your late night escapades here too."

And suddenly, she had a plan to surprise the bats even more than finding her missing this morning. Chuckling softly, Marinette cracked her knuckles. With a little concentration, a silver ring emerged from her hand. Adrien lit up with glee.

"Care to join me tonight? Jason, you can come too if you leave that awful helmet behind."

Jason watched her with interest, nodding and watching as the ring sized itself to Adrien's finger.

"Alright boys, until then, let's have a nice day."

~~~~~

The bats were . . . panicking to say the least. 

Marinette, younger sister of a woman who would kick all their asses, was missing. And what was worse, they had no idea how she'd gotten out! But they were going to find out.

They were told to keep a lookout for her on patrol. This time, Tim was awake enough to participate. He was suited up and ready to go, and the bats set about looking for a lost amazon.

Said amazon was running along the rooftops ahead of two men, who chased her across the skyline with laughter and heaving breath. They paused on a particularly dark rooftop, where she pulled water bottles out of her yoyo to give them.

A loud squeal was heard as a blur of pink and blue zipped past, attaching itself- herself, Marinette noticed - to Adrien's side.

"Wildcat, look! You got a mini me!"

A woman in leather stepped out of the shadows, soft laughter leaving her. Goggles covered her eyes and Marinette would kill for those shoes. The woman looked him over.

"You're right Harley. I think I'll keep 'im. What say you kitten? Want another parent?"

Adrien thought for a moment before nodding.

"Sure, why not? I'm cool with having another mom."

Marinette just rolled her eyes.

It was then that the big bad bat appeared. Oh goody. This should be fun.


	6. Snacks and Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman and Damian are proven wrong  
> Alfred knows everything  
> Jason is not sharing . . . with anyone but Adrien

Bruce was . . . confused to say the least. On the roof he had swung onto was the missing amazon he had yet to get around to intimidating or earn the trust of enough to ask ~~interrogate~~ her about her past. With her was what he assumed was a member of her old team who was standing with Harley Quinn attached to his arm and ~~Selina's~~ Catwoman's hand on his shoulder. Jason was at Marinette's side with an arm around her and an amused look on his face. He had left his helmet elsewhere in favor of a domino mask. Arching a brow, he took on the Batman voice.

"What exactly is going on here?"

Marinette chuckled softly, shaking her head and leaning back into his son. He couldn't help but frown a little. The one member of the Batfamily that could get him what he wanted and he wasn't a bat anymore. Not to mention the amount of danger the unknown that this girl was could get his son into. The amazon arched a brow back at him.

"Catwoman just adopted my partner while we were out having a little fun."

"And who exactly does _**we**_ entail?

She just grinned at him.

"Me, Chat and Hood of course."

. . . he could feel the migraine forming already.

~~~~~~~

The batcave had rarely had this many people inside at once. At the debriefing table, Damian sat with his arms crossed, glaring at the two magic users and his estranged brother. Bruce couldn't tell who he was more angry at, but that could've been due to how they had chosen to sit. Jason and Chat Noir had pushed their chairs together and sat down, Marinette sitting in Jason's lap while Chat rested his legs over them both. Dick had gotten a bit of satisfaction from them seeing that he was right all this time. Marinette really **had** been leaving the manor at night. And who should she have run into but the revived Jason Todd.

Ladybug sat, playing with the white tuft in Jason's hair, still dressed in her armored skirt and corset. Long hair braided magically fell over her shoulder, and Chat batted the end with his fingers absently. Jason had one hand at Ladybug's back, feeling the lean body beneath the costume. His other was on her partially exposed thigh, fingers splayed out and kneading the warm flesh there. She didn't seem to mind if the secret little smile across her lips was anything to go by. Armored boots came up to her knees, and Chat's legs draped over her right above. It was Chat who spoke first.

"So, are you guys gonna start with your questions or can we go? I've got plans to take these two snacks to dinner."

Ladybug couldn't help but tease a little.

"Hungry again Kitty? We did wake up as a sandwich after all."

Jason snickered. He was pretty sure Chat was serious. Which made it even better. Bright red spread across Dick's face, and Bruce just cleared his throat.

"Yes, well . . . when did you three first, uh- . . . "

Mari snorted, deciding to take pity on the poor clueless bat.

"Jason and I met several nights ago. I've been going out to meet him since my first night. My partner just arrived in the city last night. We met up with him running from the rain. We ended up staying in his hotel room for the night."

Bruce cleared his throat uncomfortably, eyes flickering between the three of them. Dick asked the question he knew his father wouldn't. 

"And your, uh . . . relationship? What might that be?"

Marinette just grinned devilishly, setting a hand under the chin of each boy. She lookes positively feral.

"You sure you want the answer to that Dickie-boy?"

Batman cleared his throat.

"It would be must appreciated."

Chat just grinned, striking the last blow they needed.

"Friends with benefits Batsy. Although, I wouldn't mind that kind of relationship with Nightwing either. With all that lean muscle and trapeze experience, I'm sure you know how to take somebody sky high.~"

He winked, and Nightwing looked about ready to combust. Damian scoffed and stood up, walking off. Bruce was a bit busy placing a call on the Bat computer. With Dick's inner turmoil going on, Chat left a note before meeting Marinette and Jason at the doors. By the time Bruce looked back, they were gone.

Now across the city, the three troublemakers in question collapsed onto Adrien's bed in fits of laughter. Once they could breathe again, the blond turned to look at his companions.

"So . . . How about that dinner?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short, but it's a mess XD  
> Adrien, honey, stop. You're digging yourself a hole and you don't even know it.  
> Working on getting muse back. Howl's Moving Castle gives me way too much muse. XD  
> Gonna try to do several chapters in the next couple of days for different stories and we'll see if it kills my muse again, cuz something's gotta give.


	7. Business and Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Jason are cute  
> Adrien may have bitten off more than he can chew  
> Jason will never let him live it down
> 
> WARNING: SEXUAL THEMES AHEAD  
> (Not that that wasn't obvious but figured I'd let y'all know anyways)

Once again, Marinette was unsurprised to wake up between her two boys. At least made it to the bed this time. And apparently out of most of their clothes. Adrien was cuddled up to her front, purring like a kitten. Jason was wrapped around her from behind, and all of their legs were tangled together. Both the boys were just in their boxers, and she couldn't help the red that colored her cheeks.

It didn't help that apparently she'd been stripped of everything but her panties and an overly large t-shirt. Of course, anything of Jason's or Adrien's would be far too big for her. Both had at least half a foot on her. Shifting a little, she couldn't help but wince a little at her sore muscles and a bit of discomfort. She froze. They didn't . . . Did they? Thinking about it for a few moments, taking in their sleeping faces and the way they instinctually curled around her, she decided it didn't matter much if they did. Adrien would always be her best friend. They had a bond forged in the heat of battle and a mutual understand that nothing would ever change that. As as for Jason?

. . . Well, she liked him anyways. At least if they had done what she suspected she have some confirmation he liked her too. Even if only in a physical way. Sighing softly, she sat up. Adrien murmured at her sleepily, pulling his pillow down and holding it to his chest. Jason's arms loosened from her waist, but he didn't move much otherwise. She extricated herself carefully from the tangle of limbs their legs had become to find a mirror. Lucky for her, there was one in the room.

Making her way over, the first thing she noted was her long hair. It hung down her back and frizzed gently, moreso at the top, as though someone had been running their fingers through it. Her bangs hung in her eyes, and she brushed aside the shorter strands. Taking a moment to locate a brush, she returned the the mirror and began to brush through the midnight locks as she continued to assess herself. 

Her eyes were a bit bloodshot, and her lips were swollen. Likely from being kissed. Pulling her hair over her shoulder, she noted a few bruises and bites. The red filled her cheeks again, and she swallowed hard. Closing her eyes for a moment, there was another person in the mirror when she opened them again. Dark hair with a shock of white brushed against her skin as he leaned down and kissed her shoulder. In the mirror, radioactive green clashed with ocean blue. He wrapped his arms around her waist, setting his chin on top of her head.

"Morning Pix. How ya feeling?~"

The sound of Jason's husky morning voice nearly turned her legs to jelly. She gave a wry grin.

"Well, I'm bruised, sore and sated so I'd say I'm pretty fantastic at the moment. You?"

He chuckled, and she could feel the vibrations with her pressed against his chest the way she was. She swallowed thickly.

"Well, I'm tired, my back stings with scratches and there are bruises on me too. So I'd say the same."

True to his word, here eyes caught on bruises littering his shoulders and neck. Not to mention what she could see of his chest. Angry red scratches could be seen here and there, and she suspected his back was much worse than the purple-black bruises.

"How many times?"

He thought for a moment, before blinking at her.

"Four, I think. Although, Adrien fell asleep sometime during round two. Can't blame him, we were pretty wrapped up in each other and you're wild."

She turned abruptly, finding that she was facing his chest. She felt her cheeks heat up before looking up to meet his amused expression.

" . . . I won't ask, you know."

His eyes widened a little, and now it was his turn to blush. He nodded in understanding, before taking her hand and lacing their fingers together.

"That's . . . You still deserve an answer. A better one than what I can give. But . . . For now . . . I'd say we really are friends with benefits. At least until I take you on a few dates and we know each other a little better."

A bright grin tugged across her lips, and she nodded.

"I'd like that. And Jason?"

"Yeah?"

" . . . I'm really glad to be your friend."

She went back to brushing her hair, and Jason sat at the end of the bed with a lovesick look. Adrien got up half an hour later to get ready for a meeting. He had come to Gotham on business after all. Though he did make a meeting with his friends for later. He and Jason had decided the Wayne's locking Marinette in her room until they wanted something was enough reason to kidnap her. They're retrieved her bag on the way out the night before. Which explained why Mari and Jason were sitting on the couch, dressed and watching a movie. She'd pulled on a pair of jeans and an off the shoulder, sinfully fluffy blue sweater over a black tank top. Jason had just pulled on his jeans from the day before, borrowing a t-shirt from Adrien and pulling on his leather jacket. She was curled up next to him, and they were conversing quietly. Looking over, Jason whistled.

"Damn Adrien, who's the lucky one?"

Adrien just chuckled.

"Timothy Drake-Wayne. And yes, the irony does not escape me. But Agreste could really use this partnership and I intend to be so perfect he can't possibly turn it down."

Jason observed the blonde, dressed in black slacks with a green button up underneath and a black blazer. His tie hung around his neck, and he made his way over to kiss Mari's forehead and Jason's cheek.

"I had fun last night. We should do it again sometime when we're not blackout drunk so I don't pass out. Have fun today."

Marinette chuckled, tying his tie for him and turning down his collar.

"Go knock his socks off Adrien. And if he has a problem, call me and I'll kick his ass."

Jason arched a brow, grinning mischievously.

"Or bend over and show off yours. Nobody could say no to that."

Adrien chuckled, shaking his head.

"I'll keep that in mind.

~~~~~

He met Timothy Drake-Wayne in a very impersonal room. The walls were slate grey, the table had a black marble top and the chairs were extremely uncomfortable. They sat on opposite sides of the conference table, and Adrien had just finished reading off his business proposal, occasionally looking over to make sure the other was still paying attention.

He was.

Every. Single. Time.

His tone when he reviewed the major points though, sounded just as impersonal as the room. He just nodded along, noting that despite his uninterested demeanor, his eyes glinted with a certain something Adrien couldn't quite place.

Very much on purpose, he dropped his pen. And just as he had planned, it rolled right behind him. He excused himself politely, standing and bending over to pick up his pen, pretending to be unaware that without the blazer he'd taken off and draped over the chair, his very nice, very shapely ass was displayed nicely by these particular pants.

Standing up and sitting back down in his seat, he watched Timothy's adam's apple bob as he swallowed thickly. Adrien watched with half lidded eyes as the man licked his lips, which he suspected suddenly felt very dry.

"Something the matter Mister Drake-Wayne?"

Timothy shook good head.

"Nothing at all Mister Agreste."

Adrien clicked his tongue a bit, leaning forward on his folded hands.

"Please- Mister Agreste was my father. Just Adrien will do very nicely."

Timothy swallowed again, deciding that to could play at this game. He took a steadying breath, a slight grin tugging across his features.

"Then Tim will do as well. I must admit, I was very surprised you asked to meet with me instead of my father. Why is that I wonder?"

Adrien watched on, a spark of his old competitive spirit mingling with the growing playfulness in his chest. A feeling he only ever gotten in regards to Marinette, Felix and Kagami. Only one of whom he'd ever made a move on.

"I suppose I thought it made more sense. Most people dismiss me due to my age, assuming I know nothing of business. I thought your father might be the same. Even if he made you co-CEO, trusting in the abilities of his son would be much easier than trusting the abilities of a young man from France who inherited his company rather than building it. Having someone of a closer age seemed my best option to be taken seriously."

Tim watched this seemingly guileless blonde, noting the playful glint of his smile. The soft twitching at the side of his mouth betraying his intentions.

"Well, I can relate to that struggle. Tell me Adrien, do you happen to have a significant other? Someone to help you with all this?"

He posed the question in such a way that he hoped sounded natural. Adrien just shook his head.

"I can't say that I do. I haven't been in a relationship since high school. Junior year actually. Obviously it didn't work out. I have a support system, and some very good friends, but the only person who helps me with the company is my cousin Felix. He's my co-CEO. Much like your situation."

Tim couldn't help but be mildly confused when Adrien stood up, making his way around the table to perch on it and lift his gaze with one finger. He watched those perfect lips as they moved, hardly hearing the question.

"Would you like to be my friend Tim?"

He stared up into catlike green, finding himself nodding unconsciously.

"I'd like that very much."

Standing up, he noted that Adrien instinctively made room for him by parting his legs. He stood close, setting his hands on the table on either side of the blonde's hips. He, of course, noticed the hungry look on his face, moving so his lips were right beside the man's ear.

"I look forward to working with you Adrien. Maybe if we do well together we can celebrate . . . Just you and me."

He picked up his files, lifting Adrien's gaze to meet his with one finger. A devilish smirk slid across his lips.

"I'll see you on Monday to continue planning."

And then, he left the heavily blushing blonde to collect himself. This was going to be fun.

~~~~~

When Adrien walked in, Jason and Marinette were once again on the couch watching tv. He groaned and fell into their laps facedown, muttering profanities. Jason shuddered, and Mariette watched his eyes darken with need. 

"Think you can stop talking to my dick long enough to tell us what's going on?"

Adrien turned sightly to the side, pouting.

"I took your suggestion."

Jason arched a brow, blinking in confusion before he recalled that morning. Grinning sightly, he shook his head.

"I take it that turned out well for you?"

Adrien groaned, sitting up.

"Too well. He said if the collaboration does well we could celebrate. . . Alone."

The blonde faceplanted into Marinette's chest, effectively turning her cheeks pink and her eyes dark. Jason just chuckled. Adrien groaned, woman he was clinging to humming softly.

"Well . . . I know a way to relieve some stress. You did come in here and get us both all worked up."

Adrien shivered at her tone, one hand sliding to caress her waist beneath her clothes and the other seeking out Jason, who guided him easily, running a hand through soft blonde as Marinette reached to return the favor.

"That's it Adrien. Let us help you get rid of that stress."

. . . Fuck, he was in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo . . . Lots of steam this chapter.  
> If you'll excuse me 😂
> 
> Nah, really though. Welcome Tim! Come join our chaotic bisexual mess that is whatever the shipping in this story has become.
> 
> Just wait, it gets . . . So much worse   
> Just wait till our ladies come in😈😈😈


	8. Life Goes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little time skip

As strange as it was for Adrien, life went on, taking on a rhythm of sorts. He spent his weekdays working with Tim from seven in the morning till one, when they took a break for lunch. Six hours during which they dedicated themselves to being professional. Over lunch, they often discussed personal matters. In the fourth week, he and Tim began exchanging secret little touches and looks the lit a fire in the blonde. It was also around that time that he, Jason and Marinette finally decided to put a label on their relationship.

Obviously, the two of them were together. But rather than him being an added bonus or a fuck buddy, they insisted he be a part of the relationship. Which meant that he now had both a boyfriend, and a girlfriend. Not to mention whatever this was with Tim. It was easier than he thought to tell Tim he had entered into a polyamorous relationship. He let his companion of the last month know that his partners were also fully on board with him finding another. Whether that partner just wanted him or wanted to join the polycule would have to be something all of them discussed, but really it didn't change anything in regards to the two of them.

Oddly, Tim had smiled and thanked him for letting him know. It gave him warm, fuzzy feelings he didn't quite know what to do with. So he settled for reaching across the table and taking Tim's hand. Of course, it wasn't perfect. But it was getting there. Maybe things were finally turning around. Maybe he really could have it all.

Or maybe he spoke too soon. When he walked into the penthouse apartment he'd bought (he owned the whole building, not that anyone needed to know that), he'd come across more people than when he'd left. All of them but Jason Amazons . . . Well fuck.

~~~~~

Jason didn't know what he'd done to deserve all this but if he wasn't dreaming, he never wanted to wake up. In the span of four weeks his life had changed so much. He'd come across the bat family a couple of times, but they mostly steered clear of him if they could. (Perks of having an amazon and a millionaire supermodel with the power of destruction as his partners.) The both of them had agreed to enter into a relationship (he did mean A relationship because they were all in it together) with him, and Adrien was working on pulling in Tim, who may or may not want to join the polycule.

The streets of Gotham had quieted down a lot. Ladybug had stopped by Arkham to help them with their shitty security. She was given the guards lessons three days a week, working on commissions for three and she saved one just for them. Of course, she took care of her business during business hours, so he and Adrien got her all to themselves after work too. It was great! They been to dinners, dancing, karaoke, a carnival, even just driving around Gotham goofing off sometimes. Their relationship was playful, but it was serious too. Something the could fall back on if they needed to. They talked about everything (Mari was insistent that communication was key, so nothing remained a secret for long), whether it was their pasts, their aspirations, even discussing a future together, where Jason bashfully admitted he'd been thinking about weddings lately.

His partners had just smiled at him and said they had been too. 

And now, on top of all that, Jason was in the penthouse apartment of his and Marinette's lovely boyfriend, sitting with said bluenette in his lap and surrounded by beautiful women who could kick his ass. Was this what heaven was like?

~~~~~

Alix wasn't very sure as to what was going on, but she couldn't say it bothered her overly much. When Adrien had come in and said his hellos, he took off his blazer and tie and flopped beside Jason and Marinette. He laid his head on the bigger man's shoulder, finding Marinette's hand easily. Jason kissed his forehead, and Adrien smiled at him softly. She knew that look, but she could've sworn it was reserve for Marinette who, to her credit, just smiled warmly.

Alix watched for another moment before turning to Juleka with a playful pout.

"Why can't we be like that?"

The goth just snorted.

"Maybe because the only other girl you've ever trusted enough to like romantically is Marinette."

Alix had never blushed so hard. Behind her, Chloe and Kagami snickered. Traitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter just to set up a little more.


	9. The Doors Tim Opened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim's decent into falling head over heels for Adrien Agreste

So maybe, Tim hadn't anticipated this. It was all well and good that he was interested in Adrien. He'd known for quite some time about his sexual preference, not that he'd told anyone. But Adrien seemed to know instinctually. And maybe it was the looks the blonde had sent him all throughout his presentation, or the way his lips twitched ever so slightly depending on his mood- or perhaps it was the sound of his own heartbeat in his ears when his new business partner perched on the table, looking at him with those eyes he could swear were looking right through him. He knew this was a bad idea. But he just couldn't help himself. And a little fun never hurt anybody . . . Right?

Wrong. Only a week in and he was going mad. Adrien looked immaculate every morning, aggressively motivated to get their work started. He shut down any attempt at personal conversation without really noticing he was doing it. Still, the blonde kept looking at him with that expression that set fire in his veins, making him ache with want. But there was no way he could give in. No matter how much he wondered what Adrien's dulcet tones would sound like screaming his name.

Week two was much the same as the one it followed, except Adrien sat a little closer. Took ever opportunity to get into his personal space. He was slowly being driven mad by the smell of sunshine and lavender. Fresh, sweet and ridiculous arousing. He learned quickly that when Adrien was aroused as well, his scent tinted with just a hint of citrus. A blend of aromas that was Tim's favorite and that he dreaded smelling because it so loosened the tight restrictions he held himself under.

Week three came and went with Tim scarcely noticing he begun to let the blonde into his world when they left the office for lunch. They'd find somewhere cozy and small, where they could be alone. Just two more suits in a sea of them. When Adrien took off his blazer he could almost pretend it was a date. And that was dangerous. It meant the conversation steered more towards their personal lives. He desperately didn't want to talk about himself. He still felt like Bruce Wayne's boy wonder charity case. He was desperately afraid of the day Adrien finally learned how he really felt. About himself, his family, the blonde himself- because that would mean the game was over. When the game was over, he would leave. Just like everyone else.

Week four came, and Adrien touched him. So he touched back. Discreet, fleeting touches that were driving him mad. He wanted so much to run his hands through those soft blonde curls. Run his hands up and down those subtle curves. But he couldn't. Couldn't dare for fear of over stepping. Every step forward in their relationship thus far had been Adrien's choice. And would continue to be.

The end of week four. Adrien was in a relationship. The words were like a physical blow. Had this all been a game? A way to pass the time? Was Tim the only one with these feelings? He was about to spiral when green eyes he was so enamored with they found their way into his dreams came into his view. Adrien was looking at him like he was fragile, and Tim scolded himself mentally. He had to keep it together. He was a Wayne. And Waynes did not panic. He composed himself and nodded for Adrien to go on. The blonde let him know that it was a polyamorous relationship, and his partners were very supportive of whatever this was they had between them. The fact that Adrien's partners not only knew about him, but encouraged Adrien to pursue him . . . It made him ridiculously happy. Adrien seemed to really love his partners. And no one Adrien loved could possibly feel any other way towards the blonde. So they had to want what was best for him. Maybe Tim wasn't such a lost cause after all. Maybe he really could make Adrien happy. Could he really have it all.

Tim was convinced that he was dreaming. It was the fifth week of his collaboration with Adrien. Since the conversation about his partners, Adrien had lossened up considerably, and they were getting closer. At least, Tim thought so. But here was his proof. Tonight, Adrien was holding a little get together. Some friends of his had come into town, and he'd invited Tim to be his date. He had said yes, of course. He'd have been stupid not to. Besides, the blonde had worn that red silk shirt he liked and the suit that showed off the muscle on his lean body whenever he moved. He couldn't have said no if he'd wanted to.

So here he was, dressed in black slacks and a blue button up the color of his eyes. His windbreaker was tasteful, a navy color that tied together his outfit beautifully. His hair was down in its usual style, and he was on the arm of Adrien Agreste, looking fantastic in purple pants and a sleeveless black button up. The blonde had wrapped his arm around Tim's waist and brought him over to a couple that was vaguely familiar. Till they turned around. Adrien introduced him as his date . . . To his partners. Oh god, why did the universe hate him? Staring him right in the face were former Robin Jason Todd, and amazon princess Marinette Prince. And they were dating Adrien . . . He was going to be sick.

~~~~~

So maybe that could've gone better. Tim had run to the bathroom, getting sick in the toilet. Adrien had taken a seat on the floor beside him, rubbing his back and and morning soft stranded. Tim didn't know which was worse. That he was vulnerable in the presence of this perfect man, or that his reaction may have time his chances with him. Looking up to the concerned blonde, he sighed softly.

"M' sorry."

Adrien just made a confused noise.

"Sorry for what? Tim, that was an entirely valid reaction. Jason is your brother and Mari was in your house. She was staying there. I expected you to be surprised, but I was hoping I'd be able to help. Even if only a little. I should've known those two troublemakers would get this reaction. I'm sure they did."

Tim watched Adrien's face to from concerned, to apologetic, to annoyed, to . . . sad

"What's the matter?"

Adrien chuckled softly, and Tim reached for the mouth wash sitting on the sink, rinsing his mouth out as he listened.

"I just- . . . I dunno, I had this hope that we'd all sit and talk like adults. That I could make you all laugh and by the time you remembered who you were sitting with you would've all forgotten what you were so nervous about. And then that maybe, if I was really lucky and had played my cards right . . . I could convince you to let me take you on a date."

Tim spat out the mouthwash in the toilet bowl, flushing it and wiping a stray drop from his lip.

"Well . . . It was a lovely thought. And maybe it would've gone that way if I hadn't reacted so badly. I just- . . . I forgot for a moment that you'd said your partners were supportive of what we're doing. I thought maybe when they saw me, they'd make you choose them or me . . . And you'd choose them. Because you love them."

Tim found himself staring at the floor tiles. Adrien just sighed, sliding two fingers beneath his chin to bring his sky blue gaze to electric green. 

"Anyone who would make me choose between people I love, never really loved me to begin with. I learned that lesson a long time ago. And I know this night didn't exactly go swimmingly but . . . Would you still consider letting me take you to dinner?"

Tim swallowed hard, blinking away salt water gathering in his eyes to smile.

"I'd like that."

He couldn't help it when his cheeks turned pink as Adrien leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his forehead before murmuring against his skin.

"We can leave here if you want. You don't have to face them again tonight. It wouldn't bother me."

Tim just shook his head.

"No . . . I know how happy they make you. I want to get to know them for myself. Not what Bruce wants me to know."

Adrien pulled back, a soft smile adorning his face. Tim had never seen that look before. His heart melted. He was sure then. Adrien Agreste had never been playing a game. And if the blonde had his way, Tim never would again.

"You make me happy. But I'm glad you want to talk to them."

The man stood up, holding a hand out. Tim took hold of it, though he hesitated at the door. His companion his smiled reassuringly, giving his hand a little squeeze.

"I'll be right by your side the whole time."

It was all he needed to push open the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Juleka and Alix had been together since about the third month of their stay on Themyscura. Spending most of their waking hours had forced them to confront their feelings within the first six weeks. It had just taken the additional six to figure out what they wanted. How they wanted to move forward.

Alix knew that Juleka had been pushed at Rose and Rose had been pushed at Juleka so many times that it was hard for Juleka to know what she thought of the girl and what had been planted in her head by other people. Likewise, Juleka knew that Alix had been in love with Marinette for a time. Would probably always love Marinette. And that was alright with her. After all, love did not always bend to the will of logic, or even to another love.

Neither of them had expected to find themselves at brunch with Marinette on a warm Saturday morning, Jason having gone off with Tim and Adrien to do a bit of shopping and finally show Adrien the sights. Marinette had decided that she wanted to address some things.

"So, as I understand it this is where things stand. I'm in a polyamorous relationship with Jason and Adrien. Adrien is currently pursuing a relationship with him, and he'll be spending some time around the apartment to see how we all mesh because Tim wants to get to know us. That will help decide whether Tim wants to be in a relationship with all three of us, or if he wants to date only Adrien, separate from Jason and I. You two are together completely outside of this dynamic. But- . . . I wish you'd both stay longer. I like having you around, and I kind of had a thing for both of you in school. So . . . I was wondering if you'd like to try going on a few dates? Just to see how our dynamic works? The terms can always be negotiated of course, this kind of relationship is built on communication and trust. I'd just like to know if I've got a chance."

Neither interrupted her, and Alix chuckled softly, Juleka bright pink beside her. The skater leaned forward a bit to take hold of one of Marinette's hands, holding Juleka's in her free hand.

"You absolutely have a chance, if this is something Juleka wants to try. I'll admit, I've had feelings for you since we met. But Juleka is my girlfriend. So if she's not okay with it, then my answer is no."

Marinette nodded in understanding, smiling brightly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. That makes you a good partner. And it's a wonderful quality."

Marinette and Alix turned hesitant gazes to Juleka, though they were encouraging as well. It took her a moment to be able to speak.

"I- . . . . Could we also try dating separately? I mean- I understand that we would all be in a relationship together if this worked out, but I also think it would be nice to just have one on one dates separately."

Marinette's smile turned soft, and she held out a hand to Juleka. The goth hesitated, but took it.

"That is absolutely perfect. I know all this can seem overwhelming. It can seem strange too. But I promise you, it's just like any other relationship. You get into it because you care for someone, and you progress at your own pace. We can absolutely all still have separate dates. And that doesn't stop if the relationship becomes official. I date Jason and Adrien separately sometimes. It's perfect normal to want to feel your feelings at your own pace, without feeling pressured by the presence of someone else."

Juleka swallowed hard.

"It . . . Is?"

Marinette just chuckled softly, nodding her head.

"Yes. It is. That was actually a problem the boys and I had for a short time. They liked each other, and they liked me, but those feelings didn't progress at the same rate. It happened more slowly for them, for different reasons. It's why we started going out in pairs. It's completely valid to feel the way you feel in your own time. You don't owe anyone an explanation, and no one gets to dictate those feelings to you. You just have to communicate with us, and we'll do what we can to make you more comfortable. That's how this works."

Juleka looked between Mari and Alix, understanding gazes filled with affection. Something she hadn't really thought she was worthy of when she was growing up. It was still so new to have people who cared about her so much. People who were willing to wait for her.

" . . . I'd like to try. I can't promise that I'll move at the same pace as Alix, and I don't know how that will effect the way all three of us interact, but . . . I have feelings for the both of you. And if it's something you'd both like to pursue, then I'd be happy to try a relationship with all three of us."

The blinding smiles they gave her made her heart speed up, and the hug and forehead kiss Marinette gave her as they went their separate ways for the afternoon as she reassured her once again that there was no pressure on her made her eyes mist. This, she knew, was what love felt like

~~~~~

Marinette returned to the apartment, falling into the couch with a dreamy sigh. Jason came out of the kitchen to look over the couch at her dopey grin. Poking her in the cheek with a soft smile, he leaned forward.

"I take it your conversation went well."

He leaned down and gave her a kiss, and she giggled softly. She lived for these domestic moments, always happy to feel like she belonged somewhere. Especially if it was with her boys. 

"It went great. Juleka asked if I would mind going on dates with them separately just to see how we all felt. So I told her about those first months with you and Adrien."

Jason smiled fondly, playing with one of the two french braids she'd put her hair in for the day.

"Did it help?"

Marinette hummed softly, turning a smile his way, blue eyes sparkling with hope.

"It did. I'm hoping a few dates will show her what I meant. Juleka's always had trouble with expressing herself, as far as I know. So it's understandable the way she reacted. I just . . . I really want them to like me."

Jason chuckled softly, shaking his head.

"Netta, they're going to love you. Hell, they probably already do. There's no doubt in my mind that once they experience knowing you the way Adrien and I do, there won't be any doubt in either of their minds that this kind of relationship can absolutely work . . . Besides, having them as metamours would be awesome. Imagine the movie nights."

She giggled again, swatting at him lightly.

" . . . Thanks Jay. I needed that."

He nodded once, smoothing down a few hairs out of place.

"Of course. Now, come help me set the table. Tim and Adrien will be here soon. They had to go into the office for a meeting."

Marinette pushed herself up, standing and shedding her jacket, which she set down on the kitchen island on her way in.

"Airtight, let's get the table set up for our working boys."

It was these moments, Jason thought, that reminded him what brought him to Adrien and Marinette. It was these moments he knew the meaning of love.

~~~~~

Tim sighed softly, leaning on his boyfriend's shoulder from the passengers seat of the car. In the last several months, Agreste had started building a branch here. Adrien had convinced Felix it was a brilliant idea. They would continue building of course, but Gotham had a very unique style the rest of the world knew nothing about. Something Marinette, as one of Adrien's favorite designers, had pointed out.

She had been inspired by Gotham so much that she had made an entire Spring collection based on Gotham. She hadn't let them see any of it yet, but she said they would get to see when she was finished, before anyone else. She was hoping to hire models from Agreste to showcase her designs at Fashion Week in New York.

A word to Felix about how the elusive MDC was making an entire collection just to fit the style and aesthetic of Gotham and he was all for starting a branch of the business there. After all, if reclusive, mysterious MDC saw something in Gotham worth emulating for her entire Spring collection, Agreste should catch on before everyone and their mother started flocking to the city trying to find what she saw.

Which meant that Adrien was going to be staying in Gotham at least until this new branch was well on it's way. So Tim didn't have to worry about their new relationship becoming long distance so soon. Not to mention, Marinette had mentioned it wouldn't need to anyways. She could always get a little help to portal him back at the end of the day.

It had been a few weeks since the party where he'd learned that Adrien's partners were people Bruce wouldn't want him associating with. Not that it mattered. They were good people. They were fun, and charming, telling jokes and giving smiles. They were easily some of the people Tim was most comfortable around even after he'd only just really spent any time with them. They gave comfort easily, and their love language seemed to be physical touch. Reassurances and wordless messages he was just now beginning to understand. And they accepted him. They treated him like they treated Adrien. Like he was someone deserving of their love and attention. Like he belonged.

These were the thoughts that occupied Tim's mind as they drove back to the apartment. It was a quiet ride the silence comfortable and disrupted only by the voice of Frank Sinatra playing on the radio and the sounds of lunchtime traffic outside. He was glad, right then, that he had met Adrien. And he was glad he'd met Marinette and Jason too. He was ready to go home to his other loves and have a nice lunch together. This was what he hoped life was always like.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, constructive criticism is welcome. Buckle up kiddies. We're about to throw together the chaotic bisexual that is amazon Mari and the true chaotic that is Jason Todd.


End file.
